revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaux LeMarchal
Margaux LeMarchal is an old flame of Daniel's who appears in season 3. Biography Margaux is the daughter of Pascal LeMarchal, owner of the magazine Voulez in France. She has traveled to the U.S. to create the American version of the magazine, and to avoid her father. Season 3 In "Fear" she finds Daniel Grayson at a bar the day before the Memorial Day Party. She told him that she will go to Emily's party. Then Daniel explains that Emily is his fiancée. At the party Daniel introduces Emily and Margaux to each other. Emily seems to know who her father and his magazine are. At that point Margaux explains that she has come to the states to create the American version of the magazine. In "Sin" she offers Daniel a job at Voulez magazine, but the position was in the city, which his family didn't like. Margaux tries to seduce Daniel, but he refuses. Daniel eventually accepts the job on the condition that the Headquarters move to South Hampton so he can be closer to home. In "Confession" Margaux wants Nolan Ross to appear on the cover of her magazine, but Daniel doesn't. And she used Jack Porter, who had an invitation to Nolan's Housewarming Bash, to ask Nolan about the cover. She began to get closer to Jack, and angry to Daniel for their differences of opinion. In "Control" the launching day of Voulez arrived. She invited Jack, who didn't came because of Aiden's threat. Then he gave her the excuse that there was an intruder and they kissed. During the launching she was expecting the visit of her father but instead of coming he gave her back her first installment full of corrections. During "Dissolution" Margaux was in L.A. In "Resurgence" Margaux received the offer of Conrad to an advertisement about him in the magazine but she denied. But when she heard that he was planning to write his memories she offered the chance to do it with LeMarchal. Her relationship with Jack stopped as he was still feeling something for her late wife, but they went all the way after the July 4th Party. In "Secrecy" Margaux told Jack that she had a Grayson Global employee that would reveal everything. He told her to talk with Nolan but she told her anything. Then when she was about to give up, Lydia Davis phoned her and asked her to meet. In "Surrender" Margaux used Lydia to discover the truth about Conrad. She called all the people that was implicated in the David Clarke trial but she got nothing. Aiden, anonymously called her to tell her that Conrad has seen Lydia, then she told Margaux that their pact was over. She also recieved Nolan's visit telling her that Jack knew more than he was saying. Margaux questioned Jack about Nolan's remark so Jack finally revealed the truth to Margaux about Conrad and how dangerous he could be if she continued to dig for more information on Conrad. Upon learning this, Margaux told Jack that she would stop, which in part was also because she cares for Jack. In "Exodus" Margaux attended in the wedding, but she was making photos for the magazine. Then at Grayson Manor she organized a photo session. Then she went to the yacht, and with the Graysons discovered the blood on the deck. In "Homecoming" Margaux gave the photos from the wedding but she kept the ones from the moment of hte shooting. Jack visited her and noticed that Lydia was missing in the photos. Victoria vistited her asking for help thinking that Conrad was framing her, and she told it that Lydia wasn't in the photos. In "Endurance" Margaux planned to write a neutral article about Emily's shooting but Daniel insited to tell that Lydia shot her. Jack told her that Daniel shot Emily and was trying to cover it up and decided not to talk about Lydia. But Emily made an anouncement saying that Lydia shot her and made her lose the exclusive and became angry with Jack. In "Hatred" Margaux was walking with Jack when she saw the new installement but the content wasn't the one that she writed. At the office Daniel was angry too and she recieved a letter from Conrad as he was suing them for libel. Margaux had to fire Daniel to stop the sue. Then Jack told her that they could buy a house for them. In "Payback" Margaux helped Jack to find a new home and he found the one. He saw that Conrad made a reunion without her and when she arrived he mentioned his father. That made her suspect and asked Daniel about it. He told her that Pascal and Conrad were old friends. So she decided to leave to Paris to talk with her father. Events That Has Attended Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) *Charlotte's 19th Birthday Party (Payback) Appearances Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Control'' *''Resurgence'' *''Secrecy'' *''Surrender'' *''Exodus'' *''Homecoming'' *''Endurance'' *''Hatred'' *''Payback'' *''Disgrace'' Gallery 3x16 10.jpg 3x16 17.jpg 3x16 8.jpg 3x12 8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Supporting Characters